


[翻譯]Alpha Hale's #1 Fan by calrissian18 頭狼的頭號迷弟

by malucko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewind, Crack!fic to Serious in Zero to Sixty, Little Non-Consenual Agreeing, M/M, Pre-Slash, pré-3AA
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malucko/pseuds/malucko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles中咒，成了Derek的應聲蟲。<br/>一開始多舒爽啊，後來就心塞了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]Alpha Hale's #1 Fan by calrissian18 頭狼的頭號迷弟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alpha Hale's #1 Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745903) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 
  * A translation of [Alpha Hale's #1 Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745903) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



> 另一個名字是:什麼是橢圓形我一看就知道!好難選!  
> 我從不烹飪，所以我寫的菜單(recipe)是解咒配方。*大笑* 各擅勝場，我說得對嗎?  
> 更多失敗Alpha的日常。我不知道，我用Derek POV因為我更喜歡第一二季的刻薄混蛋，連壞脾氣也有脾氣，怪我咯!這也代表小平頭!STILES會出場，我真的不是喜歡看到小平頭啦!*咳*  
> 超感謝Emeraldawn和nateintheattic和我一起動腦筋找靈感!
> 
>   * [« ](/works/1834687)Part 10 of the [Mating Games: Round 2](/series/100559) series[ »](/works/1834696)
> 


Stiles又在喋喋不休。該這樣說，他那張嘴從Derek家走到森林的過程中都在污染空氣。愚蠢的大嘴吐出來的廢話大部份都跟Derek無關。

Stiles狂喘著，踉蹌地走上Derek像帝王貓走台步的山丘。「走台步的帝王貓」是Stiles的原話，有誰會說這種話?Derek回頭以眼神批判他的用字，Stiles看起來完全不在乎被批判，他氣呼呼地皺起臉抱怨道: 「你知道嗎?你可以走慢點。」

這簡直在鼓勵Derek反其道而行。Derek加大步幅，Stile跌跌撞撞，手腳並用地追上他。 登頂之時Stiles按著身側一道劃傷，氣喘如牛:「我一直考慮設立評分機制。」

Derek挑一挑眉。

「點評你的餿主意。」Stiles偏頭，長睫下露出挑釁眼神。他用異常認真的表情說出玩笑話:「到森林搜索某種...將比肯山當成私人搖錢樹的東西，而且找到了也沒有阻止的對策。」Derek咬牙切齒別過頭，Stiles造作地輕戳自己的臉頰:「我判定這個餿主意的離譜程度介乎於住在荒廢車廂裡和殺死涉嫌是蜥蜴魔的Lydia。我覺得這評分合情合理。」

「又沒人叫你來。」Derek哮道。

被得罪的Stiles站直反嘲:「正是，有我同行絕非餿主意!單人匹馬搞砸一切是你的註冊商標。告訴你，把半個狼群蒙在鼓裡傻到家了，你老是那樣做，什麼時候湊效過?」

「你是外人。」Derek狠狠地說:「你不屬於我的狼群。」

Stiles假裝沉思:「啊!首先，操你!第二，我就是狼群。Scott跟Isaac走得近，沒法置他和你這個蠢材不理，你們成了一伙，總要有人保護Scott不讓他送命。」他舉起手:「買一送一。」

Derek瞪他。

Stiles拉長了臉:「別表現得那麼興奮，Derek，你在丟我的臉。」

Derek靠近他的鼻尖露出利齒，得意地聽他心跳加速，擠出一句:「跟上。」不單Isaac需要Scott，Scott需要Stiles，他注意到當Stiles與Scott在場時Erica更放心靠近，Boyd也亦步亦趨。

Stiles能逼使Jackson做事，反之而然，有時他們互相刺激反而對Derek有利，前提是不叫他分心。

他們在林中安靜跋涉(安靜指Stiles由嘲笑Derek改為自言自語)直至撲通一響捏滅Stiles的餘音。

Derek轉身時已極速伸出爪子，快得令指頭比平常更刺痛。他翻個白眼收回手，洋洋得意。

Stiles怒目而視，抽出壓在身下的手:「呃，噁！」他瑟縮一下按著頭，剛剛他滑得太狠，跌得太重，頭好像磕到樹幹。

Derek遲疑地伸出援手 。

Stiles不再探手摸頭，一手攥着Derek的手指，一手支撐身體。他厭惡地喊:「噁!」舉起上，沾滿黏稠的紅漿，是血。

Derek扯起他，抓起他另一隻手腕嗅一嗅著，肩膀很快放鬆下來：「是鹿血。」

Stiles也嗅一嗅，拉長了臉：「還是噁。」

Derek狠狠地翻白眼。盯著那一小潭血，他眼裡紅光一閃。那潭紅漿看起來不自然，似是是為達成某種目的而放血。他抓住 Stiles的襯衫，將迷糊的男孩推到後面。

Stiles沒掙扎，也許他剛剛真的跌懵了。

沒有Stiles擋道，Derek端詳這個成橢圓形的裝置。石頭、樹枝、紅沙在內排成複雜圖案，Derek聞到血與外地藥草的氣味。「巫術。」Derek大聲推斷。

他看向Stiles，Stiles臉上掛著友善的笑容，看到Derek一臉疑感，他笑開了。「我就知道你懂行。」他懶洋洋地說。

一點諷刺意味都沒有。Derek按按小平頭的後腦，感到到明顯的腫塊，Stiles瑟縮著避開，仍是一言不發，Derek擔心得心如垂鉛。「我們去找Deaton檢查。」他粗聲粗氣地說，假裝漠不關心。

Stiles用力貶眼，他看看那潭血又回看Derek。「對。」他呆呆地說：「或許是個好主意。」

這不是Stiles會對Derek說的話，他媽的搞什麼鬼?

 

* * *

 

「他沒事。」Deaton微笑著脫手套。

Derek瞇眼看Stiles，他躺回手術床，看似無恙。Derek深呼吸搖搖頭:「他有事，他出了問題。」

Stiles聳一聳肩。「如果Derek覺得我有問題，我可能真的有問題。」Stiles一反常態地說得真誠，心跳平穩，太離譜了。

「看到了吧?」他責問道。

Deaton嘴角顫動:「Derek，我相信他在逗你。」

「我沒有!」

「他沒有!」

他們異口同聲地說，Derek盯著Stiles接近崇拜的表情，心裡發毛。Deaton抿嘴回到手術台，看Derek一眼，別轉Stiles頭，檢查他的眼睛:「嗯，你能否形容一下你和Stilinski先生介入的圓形法陣?或者可以畫出來?」

Derek不安地聳肩，粗魯糾正道:「橢圓形法陣。」他嘆氣:「我試試。」

他走出手術室找紙筆，剛好遇見竄進來的Scott，愚蠢的Scott喘得快要暴斃仍堅持問話:「他...現在..怎...」如果他能靜下心來自己聞聞聽聽就用不著說廢話了。Derek越過他取了筆，不再理他。

Scott嚴肅點頭，自行入內。

不想跟McCall或他打了針的拍檔共度時光，Derek認真花時間重現橢圓法陣。他回溯記憶，然後回去將紙遞給獸醫，刻薄地說:「就是這個。」

Deaton對他的惡劣態度沒反應(或是根本不在乎)，只看著圖樣皺眉。「相信是德魯伊法陣」他深思道:「我看過類似的東西...」他住口，打開水槽上的藥櫃拿出一本骯髒的厚書，然後輕車熟路地翻頁，為找到相關章節微笑:「看來像是某種綑綁個人意願的圓形法陣。」

「橢圓形。」Derek粗暴糾正。

「名副其實的橢圓形。」Stiles開口道，向Derek投以欣賞的眼神，Scott像隻暈頭轉向的狗狗，Derek無視他們。

Deaton無視所有人，用心閱讀資訊:「本是個不會傷害人的法陣。」

Derek的肩胛骨收緊。Stiles說過他認為保安是意外身亡，Derek認為是兇殺，Derek錯了，也許他在巫術這部份也錯了。

Stiles沒有直斥其非，他沒有跳下桌子亂揮胳膊，沒有手舞足蹈指著他鼻子說:「啊哈!」

他只是百無聊賴坐在床上哼哼，雙腳蕩來蕩去。

「這法陣的目的是讓踫到的人成為施法對象的傀儡。」這解釋了為何有人能獨力洗劫銀行咖啡店和便利店而毫髮無損:「法陣還在，因為需每72小時更新1次才有效。」Deaton愉悅地看向Stiles:「不過，我相信法陣圖案被Stilinski先生破壞後...已改變了魔咒的目的。」

Derek不安地對Stiles瞪大眼:「改變?」

Deaton依然一副被逗樂的模樣:「他成為一個會走會說話的正能量後援，專為你而設。中了魔咒的他只會對你說盡好話。我相信頭腦清醒的Stilinski先生會稱之為詛咒。」他點點左頁:「魔咒會更進一步。他不單同意你所說，他會敬慕你，甚至崇拜你。我假設你是他破壞圓形法陣後見到的第一個人?」

「橢圓形。」Derek補充。他點點頭，聳聳肩，成為Stiles鼓舞的目標太古怪了:「那麼就解咒啊。」

Scott插嘴:「無論有沒有中咒，Stiles永遠不可能附和Derek，他覺得Derek很白痴。」Scott投來歉意的眼神，好像他不是一見Stiles開口就點頭的人，Derek白眼都翻不過來。

他疲憊地解釋:「現在情況不同了。」

聲音差點被Stiles的慷慨陳詞蓋過:「我從沒有覺得他白痴!」

他們再次異口同聲。Stiles給他一個讚許的似笑非笑，然後回頭狠瞪Scott。

Scott下巴合不上，因為他是白痴。

Derek看向更歡樂的Deaton:「詛咒有可能在72小時內消解，但法陣被毀，有可能出亂子。我會開始研究解咒方法。」

Derek咕噥，這也是辦法。「載他回家。」他麻木地對Scott說。

Stiles並無異議，大概因為是Derek提出的建議。

 

* * *

 

72小時過去了，Stiles以溫暖的笑容表揚Derek很有時間觀念。

Stiles待他那樣好，Derek非常不安。

 

* * *

 

說來慚愧，因為以前從未有人當過他的應聲蟲，Derek過了很久才明白他能從中取利。翌日早上，他對 Isaac 厲聲說::「給我玉桂多士脆片。」

Stiles哼聲跟風:「不想死就給他。」他大清早就來了，Derek推斷他是來盯得自己心裡發毛的。

Isaac迷糊眨眼，呵欠道:「是我先拿到的。」

「是我買的。」Derek 反駁。

Stiles深思，即使他們都知道他支持哪一方:「Derek比你更應該吃脆片，因為他不收房租讓你白住，以免你流落社福系統，而且他要對付巫師...」Stiles堅決不說那是德魯伊...因為Derek堅決認為那是巫師「...在他的領土上蹓躂，更不用說你...」

「好吧，天啊別說話。」Isaac把麥片盒塞給露出勝利笑容的Derek。

就是這樣，他能從中取利。

 

* * *

  

「我們不想看《狐獴莊園》。」Boyd木無表情地說。以往是少數服從多數/或是上次沒選成的人去選片。上次Derek選了片，今天該輪到Erica。

Stiles走上前舉起手:「幹什麼呢?我投Derek一票。」

Derek頂著欠揍的笑容陷進沙發，Boyd將遙控器砸在到他伸出來的掌上。

 

* * *

 

 「你的私人迷弟一定得待在這兒?」Jackson抱怨道，爪子按著腰順一順氣。

Derek不理他，Jackson就是個人形牢騷產生器，Derek已習慣左耳入右耳出。

Stiles大聲啜了一口飲料。他坐在倉庫的木箱上雙腳亂擺，以空洞、滿意的眼神注視Derek。 察覺Derek也在看他，他露齒而笑，明快地揮手。Derek不明白自己心如垂鉛，是悲是喜。

Erica手擱在肚子上，披頭散髮往前凑，喘着氣問:「還沒完?」

Derek對Stiles得意地笑:「Stiles你覺得怎樣?」

Stiles報以微笑:「我記得Derek說3小時，現在才2小時不到。」

 

* * *

  

「你會害死我們!」Derek對Scott吼道。剛剛在加油站被Chris Argent堵截的經驗很不快，令他不想再為Scott的戀情辯護，特別是他同意Chris的每句說話。「跟她分手。」

Scott怒火中燒，回道:「你不是我的Alpha。」

Derek停下來對Stiles笑:「Stiles?」

Stiles對Derek淺笑，真誠地說:「 你是我的Alpha。」他說什麼都不重要，畢竟不是真話，但那Derek覺得窩心。Stiles臉帶歉意:「我覺得Derek知道自己在說什麼，Scott，你該聽他的。」

Derek對Scott虛情假意地笑。Scott無視Stiles，厭惡地看著Derek，陰沉地說:「你他媽的讓我惡心，這樣利用人。如果中咒的是你，Stiles絕不會這樣做。」

Derek咽下反駁的話，因為Scott沒說錯。

 

* * *

 

 

他們必須解咒。眼看一個充滿反抗鬥志的人淪落成盲目的應聲蟲，令大家忐忑惶恐，即使這個應聲蟲正在歌頌Derek。

Derek命令大伙兒在森林追蹤巫師的氣味。那是個爛主意， Derek想Stiles(真正的Stiles)會如何為是次行動評分，但他受夠了密集的鼓勵讚美，而且他也想不出更好的主意，所以將Stiles強塞給Scott，以免自己忍不住在Stiles身上尋求虛假的認同。

是的，Scott沒說錯，他太噁心了。

他帶上Erica，他們雙雙踩中巫師設的陷阱，被精純的附子草全面包圍。

Erica吸入過量，Derek在喪失意識前扶她逃離。

 

* * *

 

 他衝到Deaton檢查室門外聽到有人高聲爭吵，他認出Stiles的聲音:「不是他的錯!如果你覺得這是爛主意，你該說點什麼，你應該質疑他，但你沒有，什麼狗屁事都怪到他頭上，你這個事後孔明的混帳!」

「說出來有用嗎?」另一把聲音屬於Jackson:「他只會叫大家投票然後讓你發揮唯一的作用，Stilinski，你不過是隻他媽的腦殘哈巴狗。」

Derek推門打斷他們的爭吵，短短幾步已氣喘吁吁:「Erica還好嗎?」

「托你的福沒死成。」Jackson反唇相譏，毫不在意他剛剛在偷聽。

Stiles的怒氣明顯在蘊釀，但Derek虛弱承認:「他說得對，是我的錯。」

Stiles立即洩氣，不知所措。他想附和Derek，但那等於Derek有錯。他咬牙握拳。「別把罪過攬上身讓他得逞，他沒有好主意才說你的主意爛。」他挑釁Jackson。

Derek搖搖頭，倚向門框支撐自己。「因為好主意都是你想出來的。」他對Stiles皺眉，將剛剛明白的事說出來。

Stiles睜圓了眼，斷然道:「換作是我，我也維持原定計劃。」

不，他不會。Derek臉沉下來。看Stiles跟Jackson爭吵，一瞬間似乎變回他熟悉的Stiles，他差點忘記Stiles原來的樣子。Stiles支持他，為他辯護真的很好，但這個Stiles不是真的。

真奇怪，Derek寧願Stiles真心實意地罵他白痴。

* * *

 

Derek嘗試想得更遠，嘗試像Stiles一樣思考。但沒有人能像Stiles一樣思考，Derek覺得連模仿Stiles也不管用，若真管用也不過是運氣好。他翻閱Stiles以前交予他的案件報告，那時的Stiles還會說出「我想你需要這些，我知道你喜歡不知底細迷頭迷腦做決定才沒問我，但這次我們要試試新方向了，大酸狼」這種話。

保安躺在保護區中央，頭部被石頭重擊而死。別的案件相比起來都略為平淡，銀行、7-11、戲院劫案各一，人們交出錢財然後如常生活，該幹啥就幹啥。

慢著，銀行劫案不出意料並非首次犯案，咖啡店才是第一宗。咖啡店可能是預演劫銀行，也可能基於私人理由。

 

* * *

 

Derek跟Boyd擠在咖啡店的小卡座，膝蓋踫來踫去。

事有蹊蹺。

收銀台的女孩很不妥，她的狀態似曾相識。她跟男友調情、點單、調卡布奇諾，可是她的笑容動靜都很不妥。

即使Derek指出來，Boyd也不覺得她不妥。

但Derek肯定她就是巫師，他五內如焚，本能告訴他要立即行動。他們在外等她下班，卻因此被真正的巫師輾壓了。

 

* * *

 

是她的男友。之所以似曾相識，是因為她被下了剝奪自主意願的魔咒，看著她的空洞眼神就像看著Stiles，Derek不忍卒睹。

幸好Erica、Jackson在對面街警戒(Stiles的建議)，輕易制服那人，找Chris Argent解開他們身上的附子草繩索。

Derek肯定咖啡店女孩沒大礙，他告訴警長送她回家，等詛咒自然消除。

Chris正要押走五花大綁的巫...不，德魯伊，Derek攔在前面。德魯伊回復知覺，大聲叫屈，說什麼他不過叫那胖墩保安去行山，是他自已絆倒在石上磕得腦袋開花，不是他的錯。Derek不管他長篇大論，下巴示意他看向安祥的Stiles。「怎樣解咒?」他問。

那人冷笑出聲:「小心解啊。」

Derek狠狠地拿他的頭砸Chris的SUV，在Chris翻眼將他塞進後座時笑著提醒:「小心踫頭。」

 

* * *

 

不出所料，女孩的詛咒消失了。Stiles讚美Derek料事如神，令Derek慄然。他告訴自己他不是施咒人，他也不想Stiles被詛咒，但他無異於操控女孩的德魯伊，他利用了Stiles，陶醉於Stiles不能說不的幻象裡。

他習慣了以自己為恥，只是他沒有注意到恥辱可以如此沉重。

 

* * *

 

「我們該問問Derek的意見。」Stiles眼裡閃爍著崇拜。

Derek臉掛不住了，對Scott嚷道:「說真的，想辦法讓他回復正常停下來。」他不再看Stiles一眼，他再受不了那種機械性的認同。他大喝:「我不想他待在這裡，我不想他接近我，我不要他這樣子...帶他走!」

Scott皺眉，今次同情多於批評地辯解:「他不是故意的。」

Derek拂袖而去，Stiles尾隨，當時他會尾隨。他苦惱地皺起臉，看起來心如刀割:「我做錯了什麼?」

Derek在怒氣和罪惡感的煎熬下大發雷霆:「你不是Stiles，Stiles事無大小都會跟我吵架。他罵我白痴，逼我做得更多，更好。他總是挑戰我，你只會他媽的毫無靈魂地附和我!如果Stiles在這裡，我們不會中附子草陷阱，我和Boyd不會被綁，因為你不許我幹蠢事...你只會...我需要真正的Stiles。」

他甩掉Stiles，到診所探頭探腦，知道Deaton未能找到方法解除Stiles討人厭的迷弟模式。

 

* * *

 

三天後Deaton來找他 :「我在想，你有沒有辦法辨認出當時在森林中聞到的氣味?有些成份可以替換，視乎施咒者的喜好和手頭材料。我在反復試驗，但還未得出可行的配方。」

Derek聳聳肩:「我試試。」

向天草、馬鞭草、西洋蓍草、杜松，Deaton說這配方很完美，Derek只希望會管用。

 

* * *

 

Stiles拿著這杯巫婆湯皺皺鼻子。

「喝吧。」Derek盡可能溫柔地哄道。

Stiles臉上又是那種Derek不想再看到的空洞包容。Stiles明朗地笑，聳肩說:「好啊。」他面容扭曲喝光最後一滴。他邊呸掉口中的餘味，邊鄙視著Derek:「不是吧，你花了多久?兩周才擺平?是有多慢條斯理?」

Derek抱得太緊，Stiles的肋骨都要裂了。

* * *

 

Stiles識相地沒有重提Derek懷念Stiles跟他吵架被罵白痴的往事。這很好，因為Derek不願細想他喜歡Stiles本來的模樣代表什麼。不提此事是不成文規矩。

至少是他們之間的不成文規矩。Stiles一臉誠懇，代表他要動真格，Derek後背肌肉都繃緊了。他們兩個人在看棒球賽，Stiles說:「現在解除了對你產生無盡仰慕的洗腦咒語，我有話要對你說，真心真意的話。」

Derek咽口水，他不想改變現狀。他們將來或許會走到那一步，但現在這樣很好，他還沒準備好開始...

「他媽的那就是個橢圓形。」

Derek笑不可仰，腹部抽痛。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> > [tumblr](http://wellhalesbells.tumblr.com/). I'm all about that noise.


End file.
